Intoxicating
by Saloma-Kiwi
Summary: I couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe… it was like her being so close was intoxicating… 100 percent Romance. RobStar. NO LONGER a ONESHOT due to popular demand. Here's chapter 2 Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't think, couldn't breathe… it was like her being so close was intoxicating…

"Robin?"

I shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah, Star?"

"Are you the 'all right'?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

No. Of course I wasn't all right. Why did she have to look at me that way?

"Yeah, I'm… fine…" I managed to mumble.

"Oh, glorious!" she said with a smile. She seemed convinced.

I stared at her again, her flawless features. From her silky red hair to her beautifully tanned skin, to the way the sunset was giving her that shining aura.

We sat there for a moment, Starfire watching the sunset, while I watched her. This was the only time I could afford to bask in her glow, and take in all of her happiness. This was the only time I could relax and just be near her. This was it. When the sun went down, it would be the end and I would have to go back to being the fearless leader. Why couldn't I be Beastboy or Cyborg? They didn't know how good they had it.

All of these thoughts would pass through my mind later, but not now. Now, all I could do was stare at Starfire.

She squirmed uncomfortably, "Erm… Robin… why do you keep looking at me?"

I quickly averted my eyes, "J-just thinking… I suppose…" I mumbled.

And I _was_ thinking… about how beautiful she was.

"Oh… well… then…" she uttered.

I just kept staring guiltily at the ground far below. As the Boy Wonder, I wasn't afraid of heights at all, but there was something about those jagged rocks…

I trembled slightly and remembered Star's close call and mine when we had been "Stranded"…

"_Fly _Starfire!"

"I- I cannot!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

I jumped…

I shuddered as the vision faded. It had been so likely that they would die… and she didn't even know…

I snapped back to attention as Starfire stood. Night had fallen.

She looked down at me, "I believe it is time to do the 'going of the in', before it becomes cold."

I arose, too, "Yeah… I guess…"

Oh how I resented going back to being the fearless leader.

I wouldn't just let her go this time.

As Starfire turned toward the door, I reached out and seized her hand.

She turned back to look at me, "What--"

I pulled her closer.

And our lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

We parted, each of us gasping for breath.

"Wha—Robin... what…?"

My cheeks grew hot.

Why did I have to be so irrational? Why didn't I think about the consequences?

"St-Starfire… I…"

What could I say? 'I love you'? Out of nowhere? What could I say?

"Robin?" she whispered. The moon had risen; it made her eyes sparkle just so, and those green emeralds just swallowed me whole.

"Robin? What… what was that?"

"I… it was… well… when…"

I could tell she was scared. No, she was panicked. Her leader kissed her out of nowhere and he didn't have the courage to tell her three little words. _Three little words._

"Robin…"

My name. I heard my name again, but I couldn't respond. I just didn't know how.

Maybe a manual would help?

"Well… then… do earth boys come with a manual?" she had asked me.

"No, but that _would_ make things a lot easier!" I remember laughing.

How about a manual for Tamaranian girls? Or maybe just 'girls'?

My vision cleared up a little, and I could see Starfire reaching behind her, searching for the door handle.

"Starfire! Wait!" I managed to gasp, seizing her hand in both of mine.

Just say it. Three little words.

"I- I love you."

"What?" she asked me, her eyes growing wider than I'd ever seen them.

"I love you." I repeated. My breath was completely gone.

"Robin… I--"

Here it comes. I knew she couldn't possibly feel the same way. She's an alien princess, and what am I? Some earth boy.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her gaze of pity. I didn't need it. I was the leader. …Well if I'm the leader, why does my heart feel like it's been replaced with a piece of shattered glass?

But she didn't say anything more.

I opened my eyes. Maybe she had just gone? But no, she was still there, in all of her astounding beauty. Her face was frozen, as if _she_ was at a loss for words.

But then, words weren't of any use in a situation like this.

All of the sudden, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and, as corny as this is, my heart leapt.

As her lips enfolded mine, I realized that she was as intoxicated as I.


End file.
